reinardfandomcom-20200214-history
House Reinard
House Reinard '''is a Regalian noble house that originated in Dragenthal. Its patrilineal Regalian ancestors held the manor of Baurith from 168 AC onward, after being granted the land by Witful Emperor Allamaria the First. The family attained noble status under the direction of its patriarch Augustin in 305 AC, during the reign of Warrior Emperor Cedromar the First, and again in the early days of 308 AC, during the second reign of Willful Emperor Alexander the First. Origins '''Etymology and Sigil Because its founder Wilhelm Reinard was granted his land for wise ministerial service, it is claimed that by this wisdom the family gained it's name. "Reinard" is often said to derive from the Proto-Regalian words ragina and hard, meaning "council" and "strong" respectively. It is also possible that it simply comes from the name of Wilhelm's father, which has been notoriously difficult to determine conclusively. This is also said to be the origin of the Reinard sigil: a fox to symbolize the councilor's cleverness. This fox may, however, merely be a reference to the many red fur foxes that live near the Reinard estate. This abundant presence of foxes may also have been the source of both Baurith's and Tusendule's names. Background Beyond the first landed patriarch, Wilhelm Reinard, the origins of House Reinard are nearly impossible to determine. It is known that Wilhelm, was a Regalian Dragenthaler who was granted a ministerial or advisory position by Blessed Emperor Henri the Third around 140 AC. After holding the position for around 30 years, and the ascension of Emperor Allamaria, Wilhelm and his descendants were granted the small logging village of Baurith. Though he remained in the Crown City for some years after, it is known that he began construction of Tusendule, and died in Baurith. His descendants remained in and developed their new land, shying away from public attention since. History Activity For over a century after Wilhelm, Reinard held no position of prominence, with no politically successful members to speak of. While not destitute, the house never became particularly wealthy, simply overseeing Baurith's logging and subsistence farming. It remained quiet through the various troubles that Dragenthal and the Empire endured. During the Drachenwald Crisis, for instance, Reinard simply ceased paying its taxes to the Van Sherburnes after the Bloodbaths of Inner Drachenwald. It was, however, distinguished by the fact that its members tended to be better educated, and in a wider range of subjects, than many similar families. Learning was always heavily emphasized in the upbringing of a Reinard child, as it was considered their primary asset in life. For this reason the family has spawned numerous scholars, writers, and artists. Cultural Shift After several generations of living in Heartbury and marrying members of various cultures, Reinard no longer truly maintains its Regalian heritage. White it does maintain some ancestral practices, it is closer to the Heartland Ceardian ways of most Dragenthalers. It also has received Ithanian influence from Vixhall and Loiree to the south, maintained connections with Regalia to the east, and even has some blood from Brissiaud. As a result of all this, Reinard maintains a varied mixture of naming customs and mores, though it does have an unmistakable overall Heartland Ceardian bent. Present Day House Reinard has become known in the present day through the actions of its current patriarch, Augustin Reinard. Having journeyed to Regalia in search of new academic opportunities, he soon entered into city politics. Though unused to the circumstances, he obtained noble status for the family in 305 AC, gaining Heartbury as a result. When the opportunity presented itself Augustin obtained the position "Minister of Scholars" in 306 AC. Under him the family was also granted Fitleigh, Thussex, and Boorswick. List of Patriarchs See Also The MassiveCraft Forums House Reinard thread Character List of Reinards Reinard Category:Reinards